


Crap Television

by PeacefulNights



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Television Watching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-06
Updated: 2018-07-06
Packaged: 2019-06-06 08:44:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15191078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeacefulNights/pseuds/PeacefulNights
Summary: For @jensenyourdeanisshowing on TumblrThis is my entry for #Brooklynn’s200ChallengePrompt: #25- Sam walking into the bunker only to find you and Dean screaming at the TV. “Come on you useless bastard! Run faster!”





	Crap Television

**Author's Note:**

> This definitely could have gone better. Turned out a lot shorter than I hoped for, too.

“Dean, I don't understand why your so adamant to watch this. You hate everything about it!”

 

You frowned from your seat on the couch in Dean’s ‘Fortress-of-Deanatude’. Your boyfriend was currently standing in front of his new TV, channel surfing, trying to find this dumb cop show he always complains about.

 

The man groaned but didn’t turn to look at you, still intently searching for the right channel. “You don’t understand, Babe! When I’m feeling down, I can watch ‘Justice Detectives’ and make fun of all the crap it has!” He suddenly shouted in victory making you jump. “AHA!”

 

On the screen, two men stand over a mutilated body, both wearing sunglasses and faces showing no expression. Their black suits were crisp and clean as they began to talk over the case. They talked in deep, baritone voices, cutting off their sentences dramatically. All in all, it was bad acting.

 

Dean plopped down beside you, a large bowl of buttered popcorn in his lap as he turned the volume up. You looked at him incredulously and he just smiled, a hand-full of popcorn already shoved into his mouth. Giving him a look of disgust, you turned back to the television, reluctantly watching as the two main characters looked through a case file in their precinct.

 

Before you know it, you find yourself on the edge of your seat, glaring intently at the television screen that showed the two main detectives doing something stupid - again.

 

“Oh,  _ come on _ ! Who even  _ does  _ that?” Dean complained as he raised a hand into the air, waving it wildly as the protagonists called out to the bad guy, knowing full well that he could have a gun or some trick up his sleeve and they don’t even have any back-up.

 

You grimaced in disappointment. “Seriously! How do they expect to catch criminals when they’re so stupid?”

Dean suddenly shot up from his seat, some popcorn spilling onto the floor. “Can’t they see that he is stalling them? I mean, he keeps glancing over at that alley and is going on and on about how he thought he would never be caught!” He plopped back down on the couch and shoved a handful of popcorn in his mouth. “I hate this show.”

 

Groaning, you slumped down in your seat. “Same.”

 

A gunshot rang out from the television as one of the detectives gets shot and crumples to the ground. His partner just stands there in shock. You threw your hands in the air. “Don’t just stand there! Run!” 

 

Finally, he turns and stumbles away, trying to run.

 

“Come on you useless bastard! Run faster!” Dean throws some popcorn at the TV as he shouts at the man on the screen. You grunted in second-hand embarrassment as another shot rang out, the bullet barely missing the detective. Before you could comment about the man’s weak legs and poor stamina, you heard a slight creak of the door. Whipping your head around, you saw Sam standing there, a look of amusement on his face as he watched the both of you. 

 

“Sam!” You jumped in surprise and nudged Dean - popcorn falling from his mouth and into the bowl as he saw his little brother at the door. “H-how long have you been standing there?”

 

Shrugging, Sam made his way into the room - smirking as his eyes moved from the television to us. “Not that long, really.” He took the bowl from Dean’s lap and raised a skeptical eyebrow at his brother, Dean awkwardly smiling back. “I walked in to hear you yelling about how someone should be running and made it to the door when Dean was throwing popcorn at the television and telling the “useless bastard” to run faster.” Dean flushed a light red and coughed into his fist, his eyes moving swiftly to look anywhere but at his brother.

 

You couldn’t stop the light laughter that bubbled over your lips at your boyfriend’s embarrassment. Sam cracked a smile and Dean sent you harsh glare. “Oh, shut up (Y/N).” He then sets his glare on his brother. “What are you standing around for? Are you just gonna try and embarrass me or are you gonna sit down and watch some crap television with us?”

 

Sam pretended to think on the question, thoughtfully tapping a finger on his chin. He tried to hide it, but a smile tugged at his lips before he finally answered. “As much fun embarrassing you is, I think I’ll join you guys.” He plopped down beside Dean and handed him back his bowl of popcorn, relief flooding his features as he reached in for another handful. You rolled your eyes at the both of them but still ended up curled beside Dean, his arm wrapped lazily around your shoulder while your head laid above his heart.

 

Sam frowned as he watched the remaining detective get chased down a dead-end alley. “What exactly is happening?” 

 

You shrugged, reaching into Dean’s bowl to try and sneak some popcorn before having your hand smacked away and Dean scowling darkly down at you. “We’re not entirely sure ourselves,” you finally responded. “We’ve kinda been lost since the beginning. Too busy laughing at it I guess.” Sam snorted in amusement and shook his head at the both of you. “If you guys hate this show so much, then why are we even watching it?”

 

“‘Cause,” Dean swallowed his mouthful of popcorn. “I was bored and not having the best day so I wanted to make fun of some crappy acting. (Y/N) just kinda got dragged along.”

 

The sound of helicopters and flashing lights from the screen made the three of them turn their gaze back to the TV in time to see that back-up has arrived to help the detectives. Dean let out a snort of amusement. “Looks like the cavalry has finally arrived!”

The police chief walked up to the detective while the rest of the police force took the criminals away. “Good job, detective.” His voice was deep as all the men in the show was. His eyes were covered by his dark sunglasses - even though it was ten minutes past eleven at night. The idiot detective looked up at the chief, his eyes welled up with tears as he dramatically cried. “What, what about my partner, sir? Is he … okay?”

A smile appeared on the chief’s face as if to be reassuring, as he placed his large hand on the mans’ shoulder. But, as he went to speak, his expression instantly turned stoic as he stated bluntly; “No. He’s dead. You will never be able to see him again and you will be reassigned a new partner Monday.”  He gave the detective a few pats on the shoulder. “Expect a promotion, detective!”

Sam raised an eyebrow and was about to say something but was interrupted by the detective falling to his knees and raising his arms into the air, rain suddenly falling out of nowhere. The three hunters jumped as the man suddenly screamed. “NO! WHY DID THIS HAPPEN TO ME?!” And then the screen went black accompanied by a roll of thunder as the credits began to roll.

Staring owlishly at the screen, the three weren’t sure how to react to what they just witnessed. Finally, Sam cleared his throat and stood up, still awkwardly glancing at the television. “I, I think I’m going to, uh, look for a new case … or something.” You pushed yourself off of Dean’s chest - who was still staring at the TV. “Yeah, I think I’ll join you.” 

You were both almost out the door when Dean’s voice stopped both of you. “Wait!” Turning, you both gave him confused looks. His eyes looked pleading as he pointed at the television. “The next episode is starting.” 

Sam glanced over at the TV before turning back to his brother, looking at him as if he had grown another head. “You can’t be serious.”

Dean pouted and you sighed in annoyance. “Come on, Sam. Doesn’t look like we have much of a choice.” You pulled on his sleeve, dragging him back to the couch. He groaned and grumbled under his breath as he fell back into his spot beside his brother. You stuck your tongue out at Dean - who only returned the gesture - as you fell back onto his chest and then scowled as the next episode started up.


End file.
